Especial - Xrover Fichas
by Elhienn Hovercast
Summary: Não, não é uma nova fic de fichas! Este é um crossover não canon entre (Me Encontre) x (Dark Secrets) x (O Mundo Além da Ilusão) x (Um Jogo de Verdades), sem enredos sérios, apenas mutia zona e barraco! Feliz Ano Novo a escritores e leitores !Agradecimentos especiais as autoras das fichas, porque sem elas nenhuma dessas histórias seriam feitas!


-Wow! Que lugar incrível!

- Huhuh, sempre fui conhecido pela engenhosidade, provavelmente a única pessoa que pode se igualar seria o meu caro Regno.

- Hum... Não é verdade, para ser franco isso é tão incrível quanto o mundo que vivo... Ah e esse chá e doces são de fato deliciosos Sr. Lore.

- Cortesia de minhas queridas aprendizas, que devem estar frustradas de ter que trabalhar em uma data festiva como essa.

~Enquanto isso, na cozinha...

-Quero isso pra hoje! Temos que terminar de colocar todos os doces, chás e decorações para a grande festa! Agilizem!

- Droga, eu pensei que o Aonis tinha parado de ser tão mala, mas hoje ele está mais ranzinza do que nunca! –Sasha fez um muxoxo. –Queria estar passando as festas com os meus pais!

-Não se preocupe Sasha. –Respondeu Anrose piscando. –O senhor Lore colocou um feitiço para modificar o tempo e espaço, coisas impossíveis de acontecer vão acontecer!

-Isso significa que dá tempo de comemorar aqui e em casa? – Os olhos de Cécile brilharam. –Yay!

- Eu vi o senhor Lore entrando com algumas pessoas na sala de convidados. –Comentou Lissa.

-Senhorita Anrose. –Chamou Catharina. –Por acaso a senhorita conhece os convidados?

-Hum... Para falar a verdade... Não, não conheço. –Anrose negou. –Mas eu ouvi do mestre que vai ser uma festa enorme!

-Festa? –Beatrice piscou algumas vezes. -... Mas nenhuma de nós trouxe nossos vestidos.

-Não tem problema, eu tenho um monte que posso emprestar e o senhor Lore sempre pode dar um jeito com a sua mágica!

-... Desperdício de poder para coisas inúteis. – Aonis rolou os olhos.

- Er... Anrose. –Chamou Pietro sem jeito. – Eu... Não tenho uma roupa para a festa, tudo bem se eu usar as roupas de trabalho?

-Não, nem pensar! –Negou a instrutora. – Eu encomendei uma roupa especialmente para você!

-Ei Anrose, isso não é justo com quem não pode trazer companhia! – Anne fez um bico. – Eu queria trazer alguém.

-Sinto muito Anne, mas o mestre deixou claro que somente pessoas do círculo interno.

-Não fique triste Anne, vai dar tudo certo! –Rose riu.

-... Você diz isso porque um dos convidados pode vir. –Cândace rolou os olhos.

-Mas o Afrodite está aqui, então não tem problema não é? –Mitsuki perguntou de forma inocente.

- O que você está querendo insinuar? –Cândace estreitou os olhos. – Eu me recuso a servir de babá para ele enquanto eu quero me divertir!

- ... Gostaria de poder comemorar a passagem de ano em um local mais quieto, e não nessa bagunça. – Ingrid murmurou, já sentindo dor de cabeça ao imaginar que lidaria com mais pessoas excêntricas.

- Ah... Mal posso esperar para conhecer esses novos convidados! –Maria sorriu empolgada.

-Tá... Que seja, desde que nenhum seja como o Lore para mim tanto faz. –Mariah, deu de ombros.

-... – Cole olhou de canto enquanto Aonis empurrava um carrinho imenso, colocando todas as travessas que elas preparavam e levando a todas às pressas ao salão principal. –Hum...

- Se não quiser participar não é preciso. –Aonis sussurrou, olhando-a de canto enquanto pegava algumas travessas. – Os outros salões estão vazios.

-... É um pouco solitário passar a virada do ano em um lugar trancado. –Desconversou Cole, desviando o olhar.

-... O senhor Lore me pediu para servir os convidados hoje. –Aonis respondeu após uma longa pausa. – Mas prometo passar os minutos finais com você, afinal, eu também detesto multidões barulhentas.

-00-

-E como você vai convencer a todos do seu lado que estão em um salão mágico? –Perguntou Lore, divertido.

-Digo a eles que estão em um sonho bizarro. –Respondeu o rapaz de cabelos castanhos. - ...Isso ou digo a eles que é por causa de um dos quadros que meu pai fez.

-Huhuhu, e eles vão acreditar? Que eu saiba não acontece nada de "anormal" em seu mundo.

-Nah, sem problemas, todo mundo acha que os quadros do meu pai são mágicos mesmo.

-Muito bem... Leon Admon. –Concordou Lore. –E o senhor?

-... Sem problemas do meu lado. – Regno sorriu. -... Talvez isso alegre a Anini.

- Heh, no fundo você é uma corujão mesmo heim? Você mima demais os seus familiares. –Leon gargalhou.

-... Tento fazer o que posso.

-Pfff... Relaxa. – Ele meneou a cabeça. – Ok, mas você não vai trazer os seus... Irmãos e irmãs?

-...Alguns não fazem questão de vir e eu não gostaria de deixá-los lá enquanto os outros estão aqui.

-Heh, entendo... Bom, ao menos vamos nos divertir com a bagunça não é?

-Huhuhuhu, você nem imagina. –Lore riu de canto.

Em algum lugar do globo...

-Acho! –Espirraram de forma sincronizadas pessoas idênticas de vários lugares do mundo e 3 Dohkos.

-Estou sentindo que algo divertido vai acontecer!–Dohko(DarkSecrets) enquanto se encaminhava ao café.

-... Eu sinto que vou perder algo divertido. –Dohko(MeEncontre) fez um muxoxo, ainda internado no hospital.

-Sinto cheiro de algo engraçado, e não é a Aurora! –Dohko(MundoIlusão) gracejou, levando um tapa da dita garota que finalmente o alcançara.

**-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-**

**Oi gente! Feliz Ano novo e muitas festas e felicidades a todos!**

**Essa fic é um crossover de todas as fanfics de ficha que eu escrevi, ela não é Canon, o que significa que ela não aconteceu de fato em nenhuma das histórias, mas quis fazer esse crossover para agradecer a todas!**

**Aqui em baixo vai uma lista de agradecimento a todas, suas maravilhosas personagens e também as fanfics que pertencem! Vou dividir em duas ou três partes, para quem não apareceu aqui, vai aparecer na lista do próximo capítulo deste especial!**

**Linanime**

**Personagens:**

**-Maria de Valiere(Dark Secrets)**

Par: Aldebaran.

**-Mariah de Valiere(Dark Secrets)**

Par: Lore Grifford(Personagem Original)

**-Lin Aleksiej(Me Encontre)**

Par: Milo.

**-Helena Bentani Evangeline Renne(Um Jogo de Verdades)**

Par: Sui

**-Erika Erikdaught(O mundo da Ilusão)**

Par: Kárdia.

**Comentários:**

Um misto de personagens tímidas e duas anti-sociais, geralmente tendo a colocar as suas fichas com personagens gentis ou bem sociáveis para balancear, com 3 extrovertidos(Aldebaran, Kárdia e Milo) que apesar de ter uma fórmula igual demonstram desenvolvimentos e situações diferentes. O forte são personagens meigas que me dão a liberdade total de colocar qualquer situação cor-de-rosa/diabetes que eu quiser! MWAHAHAH! Meu ponto forte! Devo dizer que as minhas fichas favoritas são a Lin e a Erika porque são as dinâmicas mais divertidas de se escrever!

**Jules Heartilly**

**Personagens:**

**Rose Button(Dark Secrets)**

Par: Dohko.

**Drusilla Own Jenkins(Me Encontre)**

Par: Aioros.

**Sarah Jane Oswald(Um Jogo de Verdades)**

Par: Isaac.

**Jane Brandford(O Mundo da Ilusão)**

Par: Dégel.

**Comentários:**

Wow! Os pares que coloco para Jules são bem variados! Dohko e Aioros podem até ser um pouco similares, mas mesmo assim tem pares totalmente diferentes! Em questão de fichas eu devo dizer que o ponto forte é ser excêntrico, umas mais do que as outras, Rose é ingênua, Drusilla e Sarah podem ser o par de perv...*Apanha*, digo, apreciadoras de beleza masculina(apanha mais ainda) e Jane tem um gosto para refinados e intelectuais hehehe~ As fichas mais proativas, sem sombra de dúvida! Sarah é a minha favorita, já que apesar de ser cética e gosta de observar rapazes bonitos não deixa que essas características a definam, tem uma excelente interação com seu par~

**Hiina-chan**

**Personagens:**

**-Beatrice Rinner(Dark Secrets)**

Par: Aioros.

**-Nadja Riztov(Me Encontre)**

Par: Shura.

**-Margot Stofeller(Um jogo de Verdades)**

Par: Bian.

**Comentários:**

Outra com uma seleção interessante, em questão de par temos um tapado, um sério e um sarcástico, e como personagem temos uma excêntrica sonhadora, duas que não querem ser vistas de forma superficial e que tem formas diferentes de lidar com isso como Beatrice que prefere ficar em silêncio e Margot que diz logo na cara o que acha XD~ Sem dúvida Hiina cria as personagens com as interações mais hilárias de todas! MWHAHAHA, Margot é a mais engraçada e também a que mais pega seu par de surpresa, nota 10!

**Lune Kuruta**

**Personagens:**

**-Ingrid Maja Svörden(Dark Secrets)**

Par: Milo

**-Cândace Makronidis(Dark Secrets)**

Par: Afrodite

**-Monica D'Argento Mazzei(Me Encontre)**

Par: Shion.

**-Victorio Lombardi(Me Encontre)**

Par: Lalita Manupadi(Ficha)

-**Milenka Yurievna Petrova(Um Jogo de Verdades)**

Par: Sorento.

**-Alice Wood(O Mundo da Ilusão)**

Par: Albafica.

**Comentários:**

PQP, Lune-sama ganha em quantidade de fichas nas minhas fics O_o, sei que o Victorio pode ser considerado uma "ficha não oficial", mas se ele tem nome completo e tem alguma discrição dele que aparece em ficha então eu aceito XD*Apanha*. Todas as personagens, sem excessão tem habilidades sociais de uma rocha, e o interessante é que elas possuem motivos diferentes para serem anti-sociais! Ingrid e Monica levam o trabalho muito a sério, mas Ingrid é um pouco mais arisca enquanto Monica não sabe como agir em situações descontraídas, o que acho adorável. Milenka é tímida assim como a Alice, embora Alice prefira não conversar com os outro Milenka é um pouco mais aberta a diálogo se estão falando a mesma lingua(música), Cândace possui um desenvolvimento muito legal, ela e a Sasha(Me Encontre) podem dar as mãos e reclamar direto do Afrodite HAHAHA, mas Cândace tem um jeito muito especial e tsundere de demonstrar afeto, e apesar de ter um pouco de complexo de inferioridade ela é uma das fichas mais proativas(junto com a Milenka), o que pode ser uma surpresa, e é isso que adoro nas fichas da Lune-sama hehe~ Muito espaço para desenvolvimento das personagens, situações inesperadas para mim e também pelo grau de dificuldade, Quadrado amoroso possui o melhor desenvolvimento de todos os pares que já escrevi! Difícil escolher qual é a minha favorita, mas se tenho que escolher então é a Monica! Melhor desenvolvimento até agora e também a mais difícil de todas~

**Chibi-Haru-Chan**

**Personagens:**

**-Anne Lamounier(Dark Secrets**)

Par: Mu.

**-Melina Ramazzoti(Me Encontre)**

Par: Mu.

**Comentários:**

Se as outras duas fics tivessem o Mu você podem ter certeza que a Chibi-san estaria lá!*apanha*

Ok, brincadeiras a parte não deu para ignorar a segunda vez, Melina tinha exatamente o que eu queria, uma personagem arteira que não precisa terminar em uma pessoa séria e calma no final da história, detesto quando um personagem perde este tipo de brilho, tenho certeza que com a ajuda de seu par ela pode se tornar mais responsável, porém do tipo que vai ignorar as regras e fazer o que é certo pelo seu próprio código de conduta, a energia de seus personagens me faz rir muito! A mesma coisa vale para Anne, que pode manter o seu sarcasmo mas que pode transformar em algo mais divertido do que ferino~ Huhu, espero desenvolver mais ideias paras as duas, adoro como suas formas de agir com o mesmo par são extremamente contrastantes! Como podem ver, a Melina é a minha favorita!

**Lyta White**

**-Sasha Louvre(Dark Secrets)**

Par: Shura

**-Alexandria Ross(Me Encontre)**

Par: Aioria

**Comentários:**

As personagens dela rodam em duracell e nosense, são duas loucas que ganham em arranjar confusão! Alex praticamente enlouquece o pobre do Aioria enquanto a Sasha quase causa uma guerra e também gera tremenda dores de cabeça para o Shura HAHHAHA, admito que gosto de suas personagens para trollar os cavaleiros kufufu~ Alexandria é a minha favorita pela energia e inocência dela e juro que o Starbucks não tem nada haver com essa decisão!*Apanha*, Não , falando sério, adoro a falta de senso comum que ela possui.

**Alecto Berkley**

**Cécile Beaumont(Dark Secrets)**

Par: Kanon.

**Alexis Eiden Neige Caillet**

Par: Io

**Comentários:**

Uma inocente cantora e uma desconfiada e extremamente arisca Alexis. De forma impressionante a cínica conseguiu mais cenas adoráveis, mas isso pode ser porque eu demoro a atualizar a primeira*apanha de todo mundo*, ahem, Cécile é difícil de escrever comparado aos outros personagens inocentes com que trabalho, mas isso é mais culpa do seu par XD*Apanha novamente*, a relação dela com Io é brilhante, sem dúvida nenhuma a Alexis é a minha favorita pois tem bastante espaço para desenvolvimento no quesito romântico!

**...**

**Bom pessoal, então é isso, espero que tenham um excelente início de ano, e como informei a todas eu vou comentar seus maravilhoso personagens depois, escritos por suas mentes brilhantes e criativas heheh~ Continuem assim!**


End file.
